Beleninsk
"Ah, Beleninsk, Russia. The home of the Motovov family. It looks like my village, Gyeongyeong, in South Korea. Wasn't beautiful that, even with the cold breaks out this place, they've got heating to do to deal with the shivering cold? Well, wasn't that darn toasty once I get in one of their houses? Well, this is kinda... look like Edmonton in Canada for some sort, but what the heck. Probably it's one of the best places in North Asia, and where you can live in. I guess. Also, this place is now... the capital city of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command." --Su Ji-Hoon, Welcome to Beleninsk Beleninsk (formerly Robespierre) is a village-turned city where the Motovov family lives. The city is once a communist city, despite it was created by French settlers, but they are mostly French revolutionaries. It was founded by Baron Louis de Motovov, a French-Russian nobleman-turned-revolutionary and one of the ancestors of the Motovov family, who is also a Jacobin. He named the town "Robespierre" in honor for the French revolutionaries. It was renamed “Beleninsk” after the Soviets took over the town at the end of the Russian Civil War. They made laws that, for example, something golden (except coins) is not allowed in Beleninsk, due to the fact that communism detested capitalism, and rich people are allowed to visit, as long as they're not wearing luxurious clothing, which is not allowed as well, and also, as long as they were to be awarded with a Honorary Soviet.. Homes Motovov Estate The Motovov Estate (or 2571 Minay Shmyryov Boulevard) is where the Motovov family, a Russian communistic old money family, reside. Ivanov House The Ivanov House is where Charl'z Ivanov Jr. and his parents Charles Sr. and Kate reside Smirnov House The Smirnov House is where the Smirnov family, a Hispanic-Russian family, resides. Kuznetsov House The Kuznetsov House (or 1216 Lenin Avenue) is where Linkol'n Kuznetsov, his sisters, and their parents reside. Popov House The Popov House is where Klayd and his two fathers Garol'd and Khauard live. Unlike the Kuznetsov House, the Popov House is only one floor. Vasiliev House The Vasiliev House is where Bobbi formerly lived with his sister Ronni Enn, and their mother Mariya. Since Bobbi, Ronni Enn, and Mariya moved away from Beleninsk to live with the Sokolovs as of the chapter " Chaos," it could be possible that the house is now for sale, probably due to their fears about the invasion of their hometown. Petrov House The Petrov House is where Rzhavyy Petrov lives with his brother Skalistyy Petrov, and their parents. The house was shown in "Bled in Red." Local Georgy Shonin Elementary School This is where Richard, Linn, Linkol'n, Klayd, Charl'z Jr., Rusty, Duglas, and Brayan go to school. Basil Fool for Christ's Cathedral Basil Fool for Christ's Cathedral is a Russian Orthodox church that the Motovovs and the Smirnovs attend, and it is the mother church of the Russian Orthodox Archdiocese of Beleninsk. Due to the fact that the Motovovs are communists however, they only attend Sunday masses very occassionally. Businesses Motovov Industries Motovov Family is a powerful international corporation run by the cousins of the Motovov family. Its headquarters is the Loud Building. Despite thiis, this company supports communism also. The Motovov Building The Motovov Building is the headquarters of both Motovov Industries and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army. Beleninsk Mall The Beleninsk Mall is the town mall. Due to the fact that the Motovovs are communists , they never owned malls, which ownership would mean that it'll be for capitalism and against communism, despite their likes on shopping, so it is owned by the Crocos Group. Trivia *In the chapter, "Lock N' Loaded," it's said that Beleninsk has a very low crime rate. This is probably due to Russian mafia boss Karlo Andreyev making his moves towards legitimizing his family and removing it from crime. *Most of the people, rich and poor alike, living in Beleninsk are communists. Ronni Enn commented that a lot of teenagers and preteens (or big kids), rich and poor alike, show up at the USRAC Army every day in armored vehicles. Category:Cities